L'assenza e il vuoto
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=1 | data_ABC=21 gennaio 2009 | data_FOX=6 aprile 2009 | data_RAI=sconosciuta | flashback=vari | giorni= | titolo_originale=Because You Left | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof Carlton Cuse | regista=Stephen Williams | guest=Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Francois Chau - Pierre Chang Alan Dale - Charles Widmore Tom Irwin - Dan Norton William Mapother - Ethan Rom Sonya Walger - Penelope Widmore Sean Whalen - Neil "Frogurt" | costar=Brad Berryhill - Ragazzo ansioso William Blanchette - Aaron Chantal Boom'la - Counter girl Jeremy Colvin - Guardia del corpo Michael Dempsey - Caporeparto Leslie Ishii - Donna Sven Lindstrom - membro equipaggio Cindy Paliracio - annunciatrice TV }} è il primo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, l'ottantaquattresimo dell’intera serie. I restanti sopravvissuti iniziano a sentire gli effetti causati dallo spostamento dell’isola e Jack e Ben cominciano la loro missione per riunire gli Oceanic 6 e tornare sull’isola con il corpo di Locke nel tentativo di salvare i loro amici naufraghi. Trama Sull'Isola 1974 o più tardi ]] Alle 8:15 di mattina, una sveglia suona. Un bambino si mette a piangere, ed una donna che dorme sveglia dolcemente suo marito dicendogli che è il suo turno per accudirlo. L'uomo mette un disco sul grammofono e va a cullare suo figlio appena nato, si fa la doccia, la barba, si veste di tutto punto, e a un tratto la musica del disco comincia ad andare in loop su un punto preciso. L'uomo solleva la puntina dal giradischi e si avvia verso il proprio lavoro. Ci troviamo alle Baracche, di mattina presto, e seguiamo l'uomo verso un edificio allestito con cineprese ed un fondale finto per la ripresa che avverrà entro pochi minuti. Un ragazzo porge all'uomo un copione, ma l'uomo lo rifiuta categoricamente, ed innervosito si siede su di una poltrona. L'uomo è il dottor Pierre Chang, che si appresta a registrare il video di orientamento della stazione Freccia, presentandosi con il solito nome di Marvin Candle. Non appena specifica che quella stazione sarebbe servita a sviluppare difese e raccogliere informazioni sugli abitanti indigeni ed ostili dell'Isola, un operaio in tuta DHARMA entra nella stanza ed avverte il dottore - chiamandolo Chang - che c'è un problema alla Stazione Orchidea. Una volta arrivati al possente edificio ancora in costruzione, a bordo di un Dharma Van, il dottore e l'operaio scendono con l'ascensore verso il cuore della stazione. Nulla è ancora stato costruito, tutto è carico di roccia e scintille, e un altro operaio si avvicina al dottor Chang e gli spiega che, mentre stavano perforando una parete, la trivella si è fusa e un operaio ha cominciato a dare segni di forte disagio. Chang guarda l'operaio a terra, che sanguina dal naso. L'operaio che ha accolto Chang gli consegna una radiografia della roccia, e gli dice che a 20 metri dalla parete si trova una camera con all'interno una specie di ruota. L'operaio propone di piazzare delle cariche e far saltare in aria il muro, ma Chang lo ammonisce, dicendo che stanno costruendo una stazione lì, proprio perché dietro quel muro c'è un'energia illimitata che potrebbe permettere di compiere manipolazioni dello spazio-tempo. L'operaio ci scherza sopra: "Torneremo indietro nel tempo per uccidere Hitler?" ma Chang è irremovibile, dice che ci sono regole che non possono essere infrante e non è opportuno continuare a trivellare, perchè sarebbe un disastro se quell'energia si liberasse, dopodiché fa marcia indietro e si allontana. Un altro operaio urta per sbaglio il dottore, e si scusa... L'operaio si rivela essere Daniel Faraday, con una bombola in spalla. L'altro membro della Dharma, che aveva accolto Chang, si rivolge a Faraday, e gli chiede se Chang sia veramente sano di mente, avendogli parlato di viaggi nel tempo. Daniel sorride lievemente all'affermazione, e guarda spaventato i buchi della trivella fusa sulla parete di roccia. Tra il 2001 e il 2002 precipita]] Ben gira il meccanismo circolare che attiva il bagliore che permetterà all'Isola di spostarsi... Il cielo dell'Isola comincia ad illuminarsi, e questo strano fenomeno è visto da punti differenti, gli Altri, Richard Alpert e Locke alzano gli occhi al cielo allibiti, Sawyer e Juliet, seduti in riva al mare mentre guardano la colonna di fumo che si alza dalla nave all'orizzonte, si voltano spaventati, Faraday e le altre persone sul gommone, si trovano in mare tra la nave e l'Isola, e l'elicottero di Frank Lapidus, con a bordo Oceanic 6 e Desmond, cerca di avvicinarsi all'Isola il più possibile. Il bagliore diventa incredibile, e tutti gli osservatori si coprono il viso con le mani; Locke cerca di capire cosa stia succedendo, ma è inutile, la luce è troppo abbagliante ed è costretto a coprirsi gli occhi... John si trova in mezzo ad un temporale, nella stessa cava di roccia dove un attimo prima era con Alpert, ma ora misteriosamente è solo, e intorno a lui non c'è altro che giungla. Sul gommone, un sopravvissuto petulante di nome Neil (Frogurt) chiede insistentemente a Faraday cosa diavolo sia successo dopo quel rumore assordante, ma Daniel vedendo l'Isola non fa che dire: "Probabilmente siamo all'interno del raggio". Sawyer e Juliet, straniti, cercano di capire cosa sia successo, ma Sawyer viene distratto quando vede che dal mare la nave non si vede più, e nessuna colonna di fumo spunta all'orizzonte. Bernard arriva dalla giungla urlando preoccupato il nome di Rose, ma la donna non è sparita, e riabbraccia il marito giustificandosi dicendo che si trovava in prossimità della chiesa di Mr. Eko. Dopo lo spavento di Rose, Sawyer li tranquillizza dicendo che torneranno al campo, ma Bernard fa notare al sopravvissuto che il campo dei superstiti è sparito e non è rimasto più nulla tranne loro. Daniel fa ritorno tra i sopravvissuti e riabbraccia Charlotte e Miles. Faraday dice che per capire bene cosa sia successo avrebbe avuto bisogno di un punto di riferimento costruito dall'uomo. Juliet gli parla della stazione Cigno e Daniel dice che è perfetta, ma Sawyer puntualizza che è implosa dal Fail Safe di Desmond. Sawyer fa conoscenza del fisico chedendo cosa sia successo e perché il campo sia scomparso, ma Faraday chiarisce che il campo non è sparito: semplicemente, non è ancora stato costruito. Camminando nella giungla a piedi scalzi, Sawyer confessa a Juliet di essersi lanciato dall'elicottero per permettere a Kate di tornare a casa a bordo della nave, ma per come la pensa lui, adesso non ha più molta importanza, dato che la nave è scomparsa. James è sempre più spazientito; vorrebbe sapere che cosa stia succedendo, e tira uno schiaffo a Daniel, che si decide a provare a spiegare la situazione: qualsiasi cosa Ben abbia fatto, è riuscito a sganciare i sopravvissuti dal corso del tempo, e adesso loro si spostano in epoche diverse. Faraday chiede se i sopravvissuti ci siano tutti, e lo sguardo di Sawyer si incattivisce... Ne manca uno: Locke. John scala una collina per avere, dalla cima, una visione più vasta dell'Isola. Scorge un piccolo aereoplano avvicinarsi, per qualche centimetro riesce a schivarlo, prima che esso si schianti qualche chilometro più in là. John nota qualcosa a terra, si china per raccoglierlo, e scopre che si tratta di una delle statuette della Vergine, caduta dall'aereo (quello di Yemi). John decide quindi di avventurarsi nella giungla e raggiungere l'aereo nigeriano, arriva alla radura del punto interrogativo, e decide di arrampicarsi per soccorrere eventuali feriti. Durante la sua scalata, un colpo di fucile lo raggiunge alla gamba, e lo costringe a mollare la presa degli arbusti a causa del dolore. Una volta a terra, John vede che dai cespugli spunta fuori Ethan, armato di fucile, in procinto di sparare a Locke, credendolo uno dei passeggeri dell'aereo nigeriano. Locke cerca di convincere Ethan che si conoscono, e lo chiama anche per nome, ma Ethan nega di aver mai visto l'uomo. John allora specifica che Benjamin Linus lo ha nominato loro leader, ed è a questo punto che Ethan rimane allibito e divertito al punto tale da essere in procinto di uccidere John, ma l'attimo successivo, un fortissimo bagliore illumina nuovamente l'Isola... Gennaio 2005 o più tardi La giungla appare buia e silenziosa, mentre John, stupito, riapre gli occhi e si ritrova da solo di notte, accanto a quello che sembra proprio essere il relitto carbonizzato dell’aereo di Yemi, che pochi attimi prima era incastrato tra i grossi arbusti. Anche il resto dei sopravvissuti ha assistito all’evento, e lo spazientito Sawyer, chiede a Daniel in quale “quando” si trovino. La risposta del fisico è semplice: o si trovano nel passato, oppure nel futuro. Mentre si rimettono in cammino per il Bunker, Charlotte chiede a Miles se Widmore li stia ancora cercando, e la risposta che riceve non è delle migliori: Charles Widmore ha impiegato 20 anni prima di riuscire a trovare l’Isola per la prima volta, non riesce ad immaginare cosa succederà adesso. Juliet li avverte dell’arrivo alla meta: l’enorme cratere formatosi dopo l’implosione della stazione Cigno, si presenta proprio come l’avevano lasciato, e Faraday deduce che, da un punto di vista temporale, si trovano logicamente in un momento successivo al disastro aereo. James propone di avvertire i superstiti di non fidarsi delle persone della nave, ma Daniel è chiaro: il tempo è come una strada, si può percorrere avanti e indietro, ma se si tenta di creare una deviazione, si fallirà sempre, perché qualsiasi cosa sia successa, è successa. Sawyer è insospettito; si domanda come Daniel sia in possesso di tutte queste informazioni. La risposta arriva subito: il fisico ha dedicato tutta la sua vita adulta allo studio dello spazio-tempo e alla ricerca sugli esperimenti che il Progetto Dharma faceva, e la cosa più sconcertante è che non è possibile evitare questi bruschi spostamenti temporali. Forse ci potrebbe essere una sola persona in grado di fermarli. Locke giace, disteso e ferito dal colpo di fucile, al centro della radura del punto interrogativo, e faticosamente si alza per raggiungere l’interno dell’aereo e per prendere una cinghia da legarsi attorno la ferita, bloccando l’emorragia. Improvvisamente, il bagliore del fuoco di una fiaccola illumina l’area circostante, spaventando a morte John, che tira con cautela fuori dal fodero il suo coltello. La figura misteriosa si avvicina, ma essa si rivela essere Richard Alpert, munito di un kit medico, un uomo di cui John non può avere timore. Richard gli dice che è arrivato fin lì per estrarre il proiettile dalla gamba di John, perché è stato John stesso a dirgli di andare a salvarlo. John, sia spaventato che meravigliato, nega di aver mai detto una cosa del genere, ed Alpert chiarisce subito: John glielo dirà, ma il tempo in questo caso è un concetto del tutto relativo. Una volta estratto il proiettile, Richard dice a John che dovrà fare un po’ di cose dopo essersi “mosso” di nuovo. Dovrà pulirsi bene la ferita ogni due ore e l’Isola farà il resto, dopodiché gli dice che la prossima volta che loro due si incontreranno, Alpert non riconoscerà John, ma Locke dovrà comunque consegnare all’uomo una bussola che Alpert stesso gli consegna proprio in quel momento. Infine, quando il flebile rumore del bagliore comincia a farsi sentire, Richard gli da un’ultima importante informazione: l’unico modo per salvare l’Isola è riportare lì le persone che l’hanno lasciata, che al momento sono già tornate alla propria casa, e per farlo, lui dovrà morire. John si ritrova ancora spiazzato, mentre la fortissima luce lo abbaglia e si ritrova costretto a chiudere gli occhi. Miles chiede a Juliet cosa ci fosse al posto di quel cratere prima che saltasse tutto in aria, e Juliet risponde che un uomo era stato chiuso lì dentro per premere un tasto ogni 108 minuti, salvando di conseguenza il mondo. Miles si ritrova scioccato, e Juliet sembra particolarmente divertita dalle sue informazioni, ma l'attimo di spensieratezza finisce quando il cielo si illumina e la foresta attorno a loro sembra voler scomparire per l'ennesima volta... Tra il 2001 e 2002 incontra Daniel fuori dalla stazione del Cigno.]] Locke è fermo, ferito, preoccupato e spaventato, appoggiato ad una roccia e con una bussola in mano, illuminato dal sole e senza un preciso cammino da seguire. Sawyer, Juliet, Miles, Charlotte e Faraday si ritrovano accanto a quello che fino a pochi attimi prima era un cratere, ma che adesso, per mano di Juliet, si rivela essere il boccaporto sigillato della Botola, ancora sotterrato, e ancora incontaminato dalle forze dei superstiti. James si avvia infastidito verso l’entrata posteriore della stazione sotterranea, per prendere provviste, vestiti e altro, ma Daniel cerca di dissuaderlo e di convincerlo che è tutto inutile, che se Desmond non si ricordava di Sawyer una volta uscito dalla Botola, significa che non si sono mai incontrati, e che di conseguenza non possono farlo. Sawyer non ascolta le parole del compagno di sventura e comincia a battere con insistenza sulla porta del Cigno, ma non ottiene risposta, allora si arrabbia seriamente e prende per il collo Daniel, dicendogli che tutte le persone a cui voleva bene sono appena saltate in aria a bordo della sua nave, e che sa cosa lui non potrà cambiare. Juliet allora gli si avvicina con flemma, e gli dice che sarà meglio che tornino alla spiaggia, perché è stata una giornata faticosa. James la ascolta, e silenziosamente si avvia nella giungla, seguito dalla bionda e da Miles. Daniel e Charlotte sono soli, e lui nota che lei perde sangue dal naso. La ragazza gli propone di tornare indietro, ma lui le dice di aver dimenticato lo zaino accanto al boccaporto della Botola, quindi le fa cenno di avviarsi per prima. Immediatamente dopo essere rimasto solo, Daniel si precipita a controllare il suo diario, e sfogliandolo trova una cosa che attira la sua attenzione. Fa ritorno all’entrata secondaria della stazione, e bussa alla porta pregando il cielo che quello che sta per fare funzioni. All’improvviso, un uomo giallo vestito munito di fucile, che in seguito si rivela essere Desmond, esce bruscamente dalla porta chiedendo cosa diavolo stia succedendo, e domandandosi se Faraday sia il suo rimpiazzo. Daniel non dice nulla di tutto ciò, e frettolosamente si appresta a spiegare una cosa che Desmond deve assolutamente fare: per lui le regole non valgono, è speciale, e per questo, se mai l’elicottero fosse arrivato sano e salvo, lui avrebbe dovuto andare all’Università di Oxford e incontrare la madre del fisico per evitare tutte le orribili cose che stanno per accadere a coloro che sono rimasti. Desmond sembra irritarsi parecchio per l’incredibilità delle affermazioni dell’altro, ma il cielo comincia ad illuminarsi per la terza volta, ed il bagliore si fa quasi insopportabile. Faraday non fa in tempo a dire il nome di sua madre a Desmond, che la luce lo acceca e abbaglia tutto ciò che si trova vicino ai due uomini… Fuori dall'Isola 2008 fa visita a Kate.]]Jack fissa rattristato la cassa da morto ed il volto esanime di Jeremy Bentham, alias John Locke, un uomo con cui in passato aveva vissuto numerose vicende drammatiche. La disperazione del dottore è ormai giunta al culmine, le droghe che assumeva hanno dato prova del loro devastante potere, ed il viso di Jack è tutt'altro che riposato. Nella saletta posteriore dell'edificio di onoranze funebri, irrompe frettolosamente Ben, con un rigido lettino pieghevole che lui si appresta ad aprire. Ben chiede a Jack perchè non abbia già chiuso la bara, dato che il loro furgone è appena fuori dall'entrata, e che devono affrettarsi a recuperare i membri dei 6 dell'Oceanic. Jack dice che con loro non ha rapporti da anni, e si chiede disperatamente perchè tutto questo è accaduto, in che modo sono arrivati ad un punto così cruciale di questa storia; la risposta di Ben è semplice: è tutto accaduto perchè se ne sono andati. Jack pare sconcertato, ma l'altro uomo scioglie la tensione esclamando di dare inizio alla loro missione, e chiude bruscamente la bara di Locke. Più tardi, i due si ritrovano in un albergo, e Jack si è finalmente rasato la lunga barba che lo accompagnava da mesi. Jack chiede a Ben quando sia stata l'ultima volta che abbia incontrato Locke, e la triste risposta data dal vecchio capo degli Altri, è che l'ultima volta che si sono visti è stato tre anni prima nel cuore della stazione Orchidea, un attimo prima che John prendesse il comando del gruppo di nativi dell'Isola. Jack par ancor più rattristato, ed allora Ben gli si avvicina e chiede cosa gli abbia riferito John, di tanto grave da ridursi in questo stato. Il dottore è molto chiaro nella sua risposta, John gli ha detto che se non fossero tornati tutti, coloro che sono rimasti sull'Isola sarebbero morti. Ben chiede a Jack se Locke gli abbia detto che cosa successe una volta avvenuto lo spostamento dell'Isola, ma purtroppo nessuno sa rispondere a questa domanda...e Ben, col volto scavato dalla stanchezza, allude al fatto che forse non lo scopriranno mai. Kate ed il piccolo Aaron stanno per fare colazione quando qualcuno suona alla porta di casa loro. Kate va ad aprire e si trova davanti due agenti di uno studio legale. Uno di loro si presenta come Dan Norton, che le chiede se possono rubarle qualche minuto per prelevare un campione di sangue da lei e dal suo presunto figlio piccolo per determinare il suo grado di parentela col bambino. Kate gli chiede chi sia il loro cliente, ma è un'informazione riservata, e se lei non collaborerà, i due agenti dovranno tornare con lo sceriffo. La donna è irremovibile e chiude loro la porta in faccia precisando che faranno meglio a tornare con lo sceriffo. Kate sale al piano di sopra, fa una valigia, prende dei soldi ed una pistola quando il piccolino le chiede dove stia andando. Stanno andando in vacanza risponde lei. Sun si trova all'areoporto di Londra per far ritorno a Los Angeles, ma non appena la hostess al bancone dei biglietti vede il passaporto della coreana, la prega di accomodarsi un attimo. Sun viene accompagnata in una piccola saletta d'attesa e vi viene inspiegabilmente chiusa dentro, ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di chiamare aiuto che da un'altra porta spunta Charles Widmore che dice di aver ordinato lui stesso la sua temporanea carcerazione. L'uomo le dice che l'ha portata in quel luogo perchè lei non le ha dimostrato rispetto, avvicinandolo davanti agli occhi dei suoi compagni d'affari, ed allora lui si farà rispettare. Widmore le chiede quale sia l'interesse che hanno in comune che la donna aveva menzionato nel loro precedente incontro. Sun risponde, il loro interesse è quello di uccidere Benjamin Linus. Ben guarda la televisione nella camera dell'albergo, Jack si è appena approntato per uscire e prelevare Hugo, ma una notizia attira la loro attenzione: Hurley è stato identificato come sospettato di un omicidio avvenuto davanti alla casa di cura mentale in cui risiedeva da due anni, e da cui è scappato quella stessa mattina. Ben constata che ci sarà un piccolo cambiamento di programma. Hurley e Sayd sono in macchina assieme, e dopo aver preso qualcosa da mangiare in un distributore, si dirigono verso un edificio che farà loro da rifugio. Salgono un piano di scale, e Sayd spiega che quell'uomo fuori dall'ospedale psichiatrico era armato e spiava Hugo da qualche giorno. Mentre si avvicinano alla porta d'ingresso del loro appartamento, Sayd dice all'altro che ha passato a lavorare due anni con Benjamin Linus, e ammonisce Hurley sul fatto che se Ben dovesse mai chiedergli di fare qualcosa, lui avrebbe dovuto fare l'esatto contrario. L'Iracheno nota che la porta del rifugio è stata scassinata, infatti all'interno del luogo ci sono due personaggi misteriosi che cercano di aggredire Sayid. Il primo dei due viene spinto e buttato giù dal terrazzo dell'edificio, mentre il secondo, viene infilzato dopo aver conficcato un proiettile avvelenato nella spalla di Sayd. In esterno intanto, Hurley raccoglie la pistola del primo dei due nemici e viene prontamente fotografato dai passanti accortisi della caduta dell'uomo. Sayd giace sempre più debole nella cucina dell'appartamento, e viene raggiunto da Hugo, che esclama che credeva si trattasse di un posto sicuro, e che non avrebbero mai dovuto lasciare l'Isola. Desmond si sveglia di soprassalto nel letto che condivide con Penny. E' tutto sudato e lei lo tranquillizza che fosse tutto un incubo. Faraday ha contribuito ad aggiungere un ricordo al suo passato contattandolo in uno dei suoi viaggi temporali all'interno dell'Isola. Desmond sa che non è un sogno, ma una vera e propria memoria aggiuntasi con il verificarsi dell'evento, che ha contribuito a dare a Desmond una missione da compiere. L'uomo sale di corsa sul ponte della barca che funge da casa a lui, sua moglie e suo figlio, e comincia a rimuovere l'ancora dal fondale marino. Penny lo segue e chiede insistentemente che cosa stia succedendo, e verso dove siano diretti. La risposta non può che essere una sola: "Oxford". Trivia Generale tornano a casa.]] * C'è una scena all'inizio dell'episodio che comprende una vista dall'alto dell'aereo della Guardi Costiera americana che porta gli Oceanic 6 ad incontrarsi con i loro famigliari. Questa ripresa non era stata mai trasmessa durante la puntata Casa dolce casa, prima parte. * Una testa aliena verde di ceramica è visible sotto uno stereo mentre Pierre Chang si reca alla stanza di ricreazione per la registrazione del film d'orientamento per la Freccia. * La crew che registra il filmato d'orientamento è composta da Fern, Keyler il regista e Rob. Vengono interrotti da Eric, un operaio e dopo Pierre Chang incontra Tony, un'altro operaio e Daniel Faraday. * Penelope e Desmond indossano le fedi nuziali nella scena finale, suggerendo che adesso sono sposati. * La domanda di Locke sulla bussola potrebbe essere un riferimento alla bussola vista nel videogioco Lost: Via Domus. * Quando Desmond e Daniel stanno parlando, e il flash sta per spostare nuovamente l'isola, Desmond sembra notare il rumore e il cielo che si schiarisce prima del time shift. Nessuno tra i non-sopravvissuti in questo episodio come Richard Alpert e Ethan Rom sembrano notare questi effetti. Note di produzione * Daniel Dae Kim è accreditato come regolare nel cast in questo episodio nonstante Jin non appaia durante la puntata. * E' il primo episodio che mostra Pierre Chang fuori da un filmato di orientamento Dharma. * Nella versione italiana, precedentemente l'episodio venne chiamato Perché ve ne siete andati. Nell'andata in onda, venne rinominato in L'assenza e il vuoto. Errori *When the alarm clock goes off in the opening scene, the alarm itself isn't actually set. The alarm is set on the left-side of the clock and is set to 12:00. * On the zodiac raft, Steve Jenkins and another unnamed background extra played by Steve Tanizaki were visible immediately before the Island moved in , but when the sky turns normal again in this episode, both Steve and the unnamed extra are missing. Furthermore, they appear to have been replaced by Neil "Frogurt", who was not seen on the raft in . * When the Island moves, Locke covers his face with his left arm; but when the flash finishes, the scene has been flipped which makes it appear he's got his right arm up. * Sun's passport is displayed in an unlikely format: :* Adobe Photoshop in Windows XP is shown as being document scanning software. :* The network connection icons in the lower right corner of the computer screen show that the computer has neither a working WLAN nor an Ethernet LAN connection. :* There are many inconsistencies between the human-readable information and the machine-readable zone of the passport:Machine Readable Passport Zones ::* SKA is not a valid ISO code; it should have been KOR. ::* Her birthday is encoded as April 4, 1972. ::* Her nationality is encoded as Japan. ::* Her passport expiry is encoded as May 31, 2006, although the human-readable part shows 2011. ::*The computer's time display does not match the time seen on a wall clock a few seconds later. :* The passport was issued in 2001; it is extremely unlikely that Sun managed to keep her original passport throughout her time on the island. * When the witness takes a picture of Hurley with the gun, the man Sayid threw over the railing is shown in a different position than the one in which he landed. * When Locke finds the burnt out Beechcraft, he finds Yemi's corpse inside and the rock covering the door isn't there as it was when Eko and Charlie left it in "The 23rd Psalm". Seeing as this flash took place after the Swan had imploded then Yemi's body shouldn't be there as it was missing when Eko went inside the plane in "The Cost of Living". * The rip in Desmond's HAZMAT suit is now on the left leg, as opposed to when it was on Kelvin's right leg in . * Desmond is lowering the anchor into the water during the final scene instead of raising it. *The construction foreman at the Orchid describes an image as a SONAR image. SONaR (SOund NAvigation and Ranging) is normally associated with sub-surface maritime navigation, ranging to avoid collision and/or targeting of torpedoes and depth-charges. *In the footage of the waiting family members in the family members were shown gathered at the back of the C-130; in the long shot in this episode, they were lined up along the side of the fuselage. Temi ricorrenti * La gente sull'isola viaggia nel tempo. * All'inizio dell'episodio la sveglia è attivata alle ore 8:15 ed ha i numeri bianchi su sfondo nero. * Il disco di Pierre Chang inizia a saltare e più tardi Daniel usa la metafora di un disco che salta per spiegare ciò che sta accadendo sull'isola. * L'operaio sotto la Stazione Orchidea esprime le sue perplessità riguardo i viaggi nel tempo proprio ad un viaggiatore del tempo (Daniel). * Qualcuno è sospettoso riguardo le parentele di Aaron. * Juliet dice a Daniel che la stazione freccia è a quindici minuti a piedi. * Demsond incontra Daniel una seconda volta prima dell'arrivo di Daniel sull'isola. * Quando Sun è all'areoporto la speaker annuncia il volo 23 per Parigi al Gate 15. * Daniel mente per rimanere da solo a parlare con Desmond. * Il filmato di orientamento Dharma sono filmati in un set che con costumi e scenografie fanno sembrare Pierre Chang nel suo ufficio. * Piove dopo che l'isola si muove nel tempo. * Dei cani stanno abbaiando quando Sayid e Hurley si recano al "rifugio sicuro". * Desmond si ricorda della sua memoria nascosta sotto forma di sogno . * Locke si ritrova isolato nuovamente da tutti quelli che conosce, tranne che da Richard. * Per poter salvare tutti, Locke deve morire, secondo quello che gli dice Richard. * Il nome dello studio di avvocati che tenta di prendere campioni di sangue da Aaorn per definirne la maternità è "Agostini and Norton". L'anagramma di questa sigla è "Aaron isn't, don't go in", ovvero "Non è Aaron, stai lontano". Analisi della trama * Sayid uccide due uomini al rifugio. * Juliet e Sawyer sono i nuovi leader dei sopravvissuti. (Leadership) * Locke si suppone essere il nuovo leader degli altri. (Leadership) * Anche se Sayid lavora per Ben, avverte Hugo di fare l'esatto opposto di qualsiasi cosa che Ben gli avesse chiesto. (Rivalità) Riferimenti ad episodi precedenti * Quando Locke spiega a Richard che Ethan gli ha sparato, lui gli dice "Chi la fa l'aspetti", riferendosi al fatto che Charlie aveva ucciso Ethan. (Ritorno) * Locke si arrampica per raggiungere il Beechcraft appena precipitato. Questo ricorda la scalata di Boone ed Eko sulla stessa parete di roccia. (Deus Ex Machina, Il Salmo 23) * L'episodio inizia con Pierre Chang che mette su un disco, proprio come negli episodi Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede, Storia di due città. * Viene visto il Beechcraft precipitare sull'isola. (Deus Ex Machina,Il Salmo 23) * La sveglia di Chang ricorda lo stile del timer nella stazione "Cigno".(Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede) * Chang e Daniel affermano che le regole non possono essere infrante riguardo il viaggiare nel tempo.(Cambio delle regole) * La posizione di Locke quando cade dopo essere stato sparato da Ethan ricorda la sua caduta dall'ottavo piano per mano di Anthony Cooper. (L'uomo di Tallahassee) * Pierre Chang raggiunge la stazione Orchidea su un furgoncino Dharma simile a quello dove Ben uccide suo padre.(Tricia Tanaka è morta) * Pierre Chang che si altera quando viene interrotto è simile alla sua reazione negli outtakes del video "Orientamento dell'Orchidea". * Il naso di Charlotte inizia a sanguinare.( La Costante) * Daniel segue la sua nota "se qualcosa dovesse andare storto, Desmond sarà la mia costante" e stabilisce con lui un contatto. * Una fotografia di Jack con Aaron è visibile in casa di Kate. (Casa dolce casa, prima parte) * Ethan spara a Locke con un fucile M1, simile a quello usato da Ellie in Jughead. Domande senza risposta *What is the nature of the Island's time shifting phenomenon? *Exactly who is affected by the time jumps and why? *Who built the frozen wheel and how did it end up buried behind a wall of rock? *Was Pierre Chang's baby born on the island? *Why doesn't Desmond remember Daniel from their 1996 meeting? *Why do the rules of time not apply to Desmond? *Who are the men that are trying to capture Sayid and/or Hurley? Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Quinta stagione